1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2009-93860 A discloses an electrical wire cover which is mounted at the rear end of a connector (housing body). The electrical wire cover has an electrical wire housing portion. The electrical wire housing portion has a square box shape, and houses electrical wires extended out from the rear face of the connector. In addition, the electrical wire housing portion has electrical wire draw-out apertures opened in the upper, lower, right, and left faces of the electrical wire housing portion. Further, the electrical wire housing portion has opening/closing lids. The opening/closing lids are connected to the front edges of the electrical wire draw-out apertures, and can open and close the electrical wire draw-out apertures via hinges. In this case, while the opening/closing lids of three electrical wire draw-out apertures out of four electrical wire draw-out apertures are closed, the opening/closing lid of one electrical wire draw-out aperture is opened. Through the opened one electrical wire draw-out aperture, the electrical wires extended out from the connector are drawn out. Thus, the electrical wires are drawn out from the one electrical wire draw-out aperture of the electrical wire cover only in one direction.
In a case where a connector is to be fitted with its counterpart connector, for example, if there is a slack (redundant length) in the electrical wire drawn out from the electrical wire cover, there was a risk that the connector swings around a slack range thereof and the connector is positionally displaced from an fittable position with the counterpart connector, resulting in an fitting work being troublesome.
The present invention has been completed based on the above circumstance, and aims to smoothly perform the fitting work for the connector and the counterpart connector.